


Gratitude

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is best in life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hobbit Smut "100% Hot" Challenge

.  


He treasured the days now, each one so precious. The smallest thing made him give thanks - a flash of wit, a sign of hunger, a breathless run down the Hill. Joy brimming like diamonds in the sea. Laughter.

And this. Wrapping his arms around slippery thighs, muscles clenched and trembling under his hands. Proud rigid flesh filling his mouth, its skin sliding wet as he sucked. The desperate bucking of it, arching high to find silence, then the dam bursting with that cry he'd thought never to hear again. Each time sweet beyond imagining.

So much to be thankful for.

.


End file.
